Xuchi
by AdrianaHoran
Summary: A girl named Chi has witnessed many deaths in her life and she became depressed. But all of that changes when she meets a cute fox boy named Kueki who is deprecate need of her help.


p class="zw-paragraph" style="line-height: 1.2;" data-doc-rid="4jeya9343637595ae4678b4127bdf12633d1c" data-textformat="{architects daughter}"span style="font-family: 'architects daughter'; font-size: 11pt;"When I was little many things happened to me, such as; me dad dying on a boat, my mom dying of a overdose and my sister ran away. All of this torcher ended in me staying at my grandma's place, but I wasn't even safe there. My grandpa died of a hart attack 2 weeks after I moved there. My grandma couldn't handle the pain of being "alone" so she ran in the street and got hit by a car. 7 years have passed since then and now I'm in high school and I have 2 friends /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: 'architects daughter'; font-size: 11pt; background-color: #ffff00;"Miki-chan and /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: 'architects daughter'; font-size: 11pt; background-color: #ffff00;"Joki/spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: 'architects daughter'; font-size: 11pt; background-color: #ffff00;"-Kun. /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: 'architects daughter'; font-size: 11pt; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Its already autumn and the trees are getting there orange color./spanspan style="font-family: 'architects daughter'; font-size: 11pt; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /spanspan style="font-family: 'architects daughter'; font-size: 11pt;""Chi-senpai!" Igami Miki said with her insanely high voice. "Ah, Miki-chan!" I replied back as the green-haired girl approached. This was are 3rd day of high school and so far I loved all my teachers. "Knowing Joki-sempai, he's probably already there." She said to me. "Well what would you expect he's always been a nerd." I replied back. We both laughed as we opened the doors to "Okimashi High school." We climbed up the stairs to the room 3-E. "Joki-kuuuuuun~." I said startling him. "Chika-sama, Igami-chan class starts in 8 minutes if you didn't get out of bed in time you would of been late! Stay on guard, you guys." He said. "Says the guy who still reads manga and watches too much anime. I think its time for me to give you a lecture." I said a little angrily. "And besides I told you to call me 'Chi-sama'! Not 'Chika-sama' and Miki-sama wants to be called 'Miki-sama' get it right 'Awagami-kun.'" I said his first name mockingly. "Ah, two minutes until homeroom. Well I'm going see you guys later!" Miki said as she walked out the door. Period 1-7 went by so fast it was like the old saying "so fast you cant see it." Me, Miki and Joki were walking back to our houses we split in the middle of the road. Joki went right I went left and Miki kept striate. As I approached my miniature house I saw something of all colors that was nothing like the autumn style as I got closer I saw a boy wearing a kimono. I shook him a little bit, be groaned but that's it. I then realized his left arm was broken and his stomach was bleeding badly. I picked him up carefully and brought him inside. "I'm not a doctor but I'm going to look up what I can do, then I'm going to try." I looked up what to do and step by step I tried. As I was fixing his arm I realized that he was cosplaying as a two tailed fox. It took me 27 minutes- almost a half hour to figure out how to fix his arm. "Ah all done with your arm now... now I need to close up your wound. I think I have some bandages in my closet." As I went to my closet I heard some moving and uncomfortable moaning. I turned around to see him have a distressed face./spanspan style="font-family: 'architects daughter'; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;" 'I wonder how people can have emotion in sleep...'/spanspan style="font-family: 'architects daughter'; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" /spanspan style="font-family: 'architects daughter'; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;"I brought the bandages to him and wrapped up his wound. I put the covers over him and left him to sleep in my bed. /spanspan style="font-family: 'architects daughter'; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" Hopefully I did everything right and he doesn't die. /spanspan style="font-family: 'architects daughter'; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal;"The next day I woke up on the couch wondering why I was here, but then remembered quickly. I walked to my room and opened the door. The boy was standing up and looking out the window. "GWAAAAA!" I screamed. That must of startled him and he fell to the floor with a loud "THUMP". "Ah I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to be up." I said. "W-where am I?" He asked. "The last thing I remember is..." He paused for a moment. "...um don't mind my babering, my name is Kueki!" As he said that his tails swished. I couldn't help but walk up to him and touch his fox cosplay ears. "These feel so real! Where did you get these? And your tails move really real!" Right after I said that I realized he had no human ears on the sides of his head. "Um... well I was born with them..." "huh?" And thus my second day with the cutest fox ever emerged./span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="line-height: 1.2;" data-textformat="{architects daughter}" /p 


End file.
